Snare-oh
Snare-oh, formerly known as Benmummy, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planets Anur Khufos and Anur Transyl. History Benmummy's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Under Wraps. 'Original series' ]] Benmummy was unlocked in Under Wraps ''when the Mummy grabbed Ben and wraped it's bandages around the Omnitrix, activating Capture Mode and unlocking Benmummy. He was first used in ''The Return to fight the Yenaldooshi, when Ben wanted Heatblast. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Benmummy, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Benmummy, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Benmummy was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Sometime after this, Benmummy was renamed to Snare-oh. Appearance 'Original series' Snare-oh's, going by Benmummy, eyes and the gaps between his bandages glow green. He has a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress. Benmummy also has black bracers and greaves and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Benmummy looks the same as in the original series but the green glow between his bandages is gone. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and is more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his Shendyt are replaced by a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings and each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The Omnitrix is on a green-and-white belt around his waist. Powers and Abilities Snare-oh can rearrange the bandages making up his body at will, even able to detach them and reattach them. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks or slip through tight spaces. Snare-oh can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. Snare-oh has enhanced strength, able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' The Mummy can regenerate from many types of damage, including being completely torn into confetti, and can survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Snare-oh appears to have little knowledge on his own powers, as he verbally asked how to use them during his first use and struggled to figure out how to extend his bandages. He also mentioned in Omniverse that he doesn't remember his own powers. There is an limit to how much tension Snare-oh's bandages can hold before breaking. Snare-oh's bandages can get tangled up. 'Unseen Weaknesses' The Mummy can get their bandages stuck in something and be unable to escape, such as a flushing toilet. Theories Snare-oh's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Benmummy. Trivia *Snare-oh's Ultimatrix symbol can't be seen in the Ultimate Alien intro. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Thep Khufans Category:Characters with Body Rearrangement Category:Characters with Elasticity Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Omnitrix symbol on the left shoulder (Prototype) Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Richard Green Category:Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Alternate Versions of Snare-oh